The Genius and the Half Vulcan
by LizDavidson
Summary: AU in which the BAU is in the 23rd century. Spock finds out something peculiar about his mother just after she dies and Spencer gets the shock of his life. Established Spirk, possibility of other couples forming during the story. Rated T because I'm paranoid!
1. The Revelation

**The Genius and the Half Vulcan**

**Chapter One**

**Summary: AU in which the BAU is in the 23rd century. Spock finds out something peculiar about his mother just after she dies and Spencer gets the shock of his life. Established Spirk, possibility of other couples forming during the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Star Trek or Criminal Minds. Sue me all you like!**

As Spock walked down the hallways of Starfleet headquarters flanked by James Tiberius Kirk, his boyfriend, and Doctor Leonard Horatio McCoy, Jim's best friend, he sighed. His father had suggested a Vulcan-style mourning ceremony for his mother but after some thought Spock declined: a mourning ceremony would have to take place on the colony planet, a human funeral or a memorial would be more logical as his mother's human relatives may also take part. He had underestimated the task in preparing the memorial.

The meeting went well; he had been given a list of his mother's relatives and would peruse them in his apartment. Despite Spock's insistance he was fine and the fact that Jim had another apartment across the complex he still slept over every night.

As Jim placed the cup of tea, steam rising, on the coffee table Spock frowned. "What is it baby?" Spock looked at him disapprovingly.

"I have already informed you that I am not an infant. Please refrain from using that term." Spock took a breath. "There is something that doesn't make sense in my mother's family tree. It states that there is another son."

"So, what does that mean? Do you have a brother?" Jim sat on the couch next to him.

"Not a full one. I shall do a search." Spock got up and typed in the name into the computer. "Fascinating." He mused. "It seems my Elder half brother works for the Univeral Bureau of Investigation, which was..." "formally the FBI!" Jim interjected, becoming very excited.

"Yes, he was also the youngest on his team and, according to the interview on this page he has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute." looking over at his boyfriend he continued. "By human standards that is considered a genius, however had he been Vulcan he would've appeared to be just another Vulcan."

Jim smiled "Maybe not all your brains came from your Vulcan ancestry." He glanced over at the chronometer on the mantlepiece. "It's late, we need to rest. Out of curiosity what do you want to be called?"

"Ashayam is the most popular term of endearment on Vulcan. T'hy'la however would better describe our relationship." Spock wrapped his arms around Jim.

"Okay, Ashayam it is. I don't think I could pronounce the other word." Jim sighed, then yawned.

"Very Well T'hy'la. I shall take my rest at your side and in the morning I shall inform my half brother of his mother's funeral." And with that Spock and Jim headed to bed.

Jim patted the other side of the bed in confusion: he was sure he went to bed next to a warm and hunky Vulcan. "Ashayam?" he sits up, then gets up and goes into the living room, where he finds Spock calling his brother.

"Yes, that will be amenable. My partner and I shall meet you in Las Vegas in due course. Live Long and Prosper." After Spock gave his traditional greeting he turned off the communicatior and went into the kitchen. "I made us some breakfast. Oatmeal."

After breakfast Jim booked them tickets on the next shuttle to Las Vegas, grateful for the 15 minutes flight time. He packs a toothbrush for each of them, some pyjamas and a change of clothes each.

"You ready sweetheart?" Spock gave one sharp nod and they headed into their hovercar.

In Las Vegas Spencer Ried closed his communicator and headed back to the team.

"Hey Pretty Boy!" his best friend Derek Morgan shouted at him. "What was that all about?"

Spencer shrugged "I don't know. Starfleet wants to talk to me." Morgan put his arms around Spencer's shoulder.

"Well if it's Starfleet then it must be important. Don't worry, it's probably just a consultation." Technically Morgan wasn't lying: Starfleet did take consultations from the UBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit but Spencer sensed it ran deeper than that. Fortunately there was a case to keep his mind occupied and the Vulcan he spoke to would be here in a few hours. He threw himself into his work.

Stepping off of the shuttle Spock was first struck by how grand it all seemed; there were minatures of the Eiffel Tower and the Statue of Liberty and there was a hotel called "Caeser's Palace". It didn't seem right for the Vulcan at all.

"Ahhh, Vegas!" Jim smiled and inhaled deeply. "Maybe I can gamble when I'm here." he says rather amused. Spock sighs and intones " I do not think that would be wise T'hy'la, the odds of you winning are..." Spock is stopped in his tracks when Jim laughs heartily. "I was kidding Spock."

Raising his eyebrow Spock gets in their taxi and gives the driver the address of their hotel. In a few hours he would be meeting his brother for the first time.

**A/N: Okay, I am in the middle of another chapter for my ongoing fics but the plot bunny for this one wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it!**

**I have been so busy over the past few...years...has it really been years?! Wow! Oh well I'm back and I'm ready to write fics!**


	2. The Meeting

**The Genius and The Half Vulcan**

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or Criminal Minds and this was written for entertainment rather than profit.**

Spock put his things away in the hotel and immediately left for the crime scene his brother was working at. While he did that Jim got everything set up for his surprise later that night.

Spencer looked up and saw a Vulcan coming towards him in a grey starfleet uniform. The Vulcan waited patiently at the police cordon for Spencer and after another ten minutes Spencer had all his evidence and walked towards the cordon where the Vulcan stood.

"Hello, Dr. Reid I presume." The Vulcan intoned raising his hand in what Spencer recognised as being called a Ta'al, Spencer attempted this several times before managing to show Spock it to Vulcan standard. "I am Spock, I must discuss something with you involving your mother..." Spock was cut off mid sentence by Spencer.

"My mom's in trouble?" Spock never thought that Spencer's father would lie to him so continued. "yes, she was murdered and I would like your help..." He raised an eyebrow as Spencer broke down and sobbed.

"H-how? How did mom die?" Spock sighed, unsure of whether or not to tell him the truth, for a while only Spencer's sobs were heard. Before he plucked up the courage Spence spoke. "I mean I thought she'd be safe in that hospital. If I had known she'd die I would never have sent her there. What?" Spock stared at Spencer, trying to take in what he was saying.

"Your mother was not in a hospital, she was on Vulcan with my father." Spencer stared, his eyes red rimmed and cheeks tear stained, Spock frowned slightly. Maybe he had the wrong Spencer Reid? "From what I gather mother left earth when you were four or five, and married my father on Vulcan. She gave birth to me a year later and died when Vulcan was destroyed."

Spencer sighed. "my dad didn't tell me anything about this. Makes sense that he wouldn't though. My..." Spencer almost stumbled over the word "dad walked out on me and my mom two years after you said my mother left." he looked down. "I was left to look after a schizophrenic woman on my own."

"It must have been hard. I confess I do not know about this schizophrenia as much as I should though I am aware it is a neurological disease." Spock nodded his head in his own brand of Vulcan sympathy.

"It's characterised by a breakdown of thought processes, which can result in parania, which in my mom's case led to her forming conspiracy theories and believing the government is out to get her. She wasn't lucid when she came to visit me and thought I was a government stooge." Spencer looked down and then finally asked. "Would you like to go and get some coffee?" Spock nodded.

Sitting in the cafe Spencer had invited Derek so Spock called his partner, which he learned meant in the literal sense. "So Jim." Derek smiled as he addressed Jim. "How did you and Spock meet?"

Jim grinned and chuckled slightly. "I beat the test that Spock had been setting at the Acadamy for years. First one to do it. He accused me of cheating and that was the first time we met." Jim looked over at Spock lovingly. Spock then spoke.

"Of course the first time we realised our love is very different." He looked over at Jim, silently asking his permission. Jim nodded so Spock continued. "it was after Jim beamed aboard the _Enterprise _while we were at warp and had assumed command. I went to him to discuss tactics and my hand brushed his when I handed over the PADD. Vulcans are touch telepaths and my feelings for Jim were broadcast across our accidental bond. We fought it for a while but eventually kissed before fighting Nero..." he trailed off and looked at Jim lovingly.

"I'll get coffee, and tea for Spock." Jim stood up. Derek guffawed.

"About 15 sugars for Pretty Boy!" Slapping him affectionately on the back, Derek grinned. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"two will be fine." Sighed Spencer. Jim nodded and proceeded to the counter.

After some time Spock asked. "Why did you say he would have 15 sugars if he would not, Agent Morgan?"

Derek grinned and answered, "well one day I was getting coffee at Quantico, and he was pouring in the sugar like we had an unlimited supply!"

"Well I had been up late working on my dissertation for my fourth Batchelor's degree. I like sweet coffee when I'm tired." Spock nods, Spencer smiles slightly.

"You never told me that. I wouldn't have yanked your chain so much!" Derek smiled at Jim when Jim put his coffee down in front of them.

"would you like some milk in your tea, sweetie? I know sometimes you like it, sometimes you don't." Jim smiles at Spock and Spock nods. "Thank you Ashayam."

The four men sat in the cafe and talked well into the evening. The two UBI agents revealed they were staying at the same hotel as Spock and Jim and so got a ride with them. Once back at the hotel Jim revealed he had a surprise for Spock: he got down on bended knee and quietly asked Spock if he would be agreeable to marrying him here in Vegas. For once Spock showed some emotion, if so fleeting, and smiled as he said yes.

**A/N: Thank you for following this story, it literally won't leave me alone as I'm trying to write the next chapters to my other in progress stories. Catch you on the flip side!**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Spock and Spencer talk about what Amanda was like and Spencer reveals to his half brother about his weekly calls to/from Maeve, and Spock encourages him to make a brave decision until fate takes that decision away from Spencer.**


End file.
